For You I Will
by KH3AQUA
Summary: This is a second generation fanfiction about the fantabulous Scorpius Malfoy and his endeavors at Hogwarts. S. Malfoy x OC, T, in progress. correct image link in my review  first review  of chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Author: KH3AQUA

Reference: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Pairing: Aimee Yuuj x Scorpius Malfoy

Rating: T

Summary: This is a second generation fanfiction about the fantabulous Scorpius Malfoy and his endeavors at Hogwarts. S. Malfoy x OC, T, in progress.

It's not every day that a child receives his or her acceptance letter after waiting for so many years to attend the renowned school of witchcraft and wizardry – Hogwarts. Aimee Yuuj, such a child, had waited for a week at the mail slot in the door promptly at four pm in hopes of receiving her acceptance letter. The owl wasn't far off, she could see it floating curiously toward the door, carrying the Yuuj family mail between its talons. Not recognizing the snowy owl, Aimee assumed that it was a new post owl. Standing square with the doorway at the end of the cherry wood stairs of the main hallway, Aimee watched in anticipation as the mail floated quickly through the slot and landed softly on the table. She was quickly sifting through the mail and grinned brightly, her short black hair bobbing as she jumped up and down.

"Dad! Mom! It's here, it's here! Come look!" She yelled as she ran into the living room in search of her parents. A pop behind her left no mark of surprise on her face as she turned and took note of her father, dressing for work. "Dad! My letter came!" Aimee was clearly excited, and he couldn't help but grin.

"Congrats honey! I know you'll love Hogwarts." He said as he lent down and picked the small girl up. Wrapping her arms around Mr. Yuuj, Aimee looked gleefully at the hand written letter clasped tightly between her fingers.

"I can't wait Daddy! Do the staircases really move all the time? Timothy told me so. But I don't believe him after he told me about the frog living in the basement." A little bit of a pout seeped into her voice as she leant back so as to look at her father's aging face. Timothy Wilkins lived across the street and often times teased Aimee about anything and everything she knew nothing of.

Mr. Kevin Yuuj was a man of business. He worked at a muggle job, seeing as they lived nowhere near Diagon Alley. (Despite his being able to apparate there instantaneously…) The man stood at a petite five foot four, a mere inch taller than Aimee's mother. Aimee was already about three fourths his height, and seemed to still be growing.

"Yes they move any time they like! You better not get lost sweety." Aimee heard her mother say from the staircase as she stepped down into the hallway and grinned as Aimee held out her acceptance letter for her mother to see. Mrs. Mika Yuuj always kept a close eye on Aimee, however, the girl always seemed to slip under her radar at some point during the day. The woman worried about her daughter's almost too bright personality and curiosity. At Hogwarts, curiosity earns a student detention – in which Mika knew all too well, having spent many a nights on the school grounds after curfew with Kevin during their years at Hogwarts.

"I wont get lost Mom, really!" Aimee insisted, to which her mother just nodded as she read over the list of items Aimee would need for school in the upcoming weeks.

"I suppose it's time to break out the Flu powder. It's time to visit Diagon Alley." Aimee squeeled in excitement as her father let her down to her feet and ran over to the closet grabbing her shoes and quickly grabbing her letter from her mother's hands. Aimee ripped the door open and jumped out onto the porch, forcing her shoes on and calling back to her parents.

"I'm going to go show Timmy my letter! I bet he got his today too!" She took off and Mr. Yuuj shook his head with a soft smile on his face as he shut the door softly. Turning, he hugged his wife and smiled as he glanced at a picture of Aimee on the wall from kindergarten, well, her first kindergarten class.

"It seems like yesterday she was just gluing feathers to the banister with paint smeared on her face…" he paused in thought and chuckled, "But that was last week. Before Hogwarts talk. It's sure going to get quiet around here when she and Timothy aren't bombarding the hardwood floor in their roller skates." Mika nodded as she leant against his side, glancing at the photo of her only daughter.

"But when she comes back, you know she'll make up for it. It won't be long anyway babe, winter break will be upon us in no time." The woman patted Kevin's back and headed into the kitchen where she glanced over the other mail that Aimee had ignored. Grabbing the Ministry of Magic news letter, she handed it to Kevin and strode back upstairs to finish her ironing, by wand of course, while she watched Oprah.

Two weeks flew by and Aimee found herself in Diagon Alley with Timothy and his aunt, and her mother, dodging being run over at their tiny 11-year-old size. Timothy had trouble keeping up with Aimee, for her excitement lead her from window to window looking at brooms, cauldrons, artifacts, animals, and even the joke shop that her mother forbid her to ever enter. That didn't mean she couldn't take a peek in through the window though, right? Timmy and Aimee visited the robes shop first, having themselves fitted.

Aimee however couldn't keep her hands off of anything and a pair of bronze dragon hide Quidditch gloves caught her eye.

"I'd like to play Quidditch…" She said happily as the woman handed them to Aimee to examine.

"You can always try out for your house team. You have as good a chance as anyone else you know dearie." The elder woman said in encouragement, lighting Aimee's face up with apprehension. It didn't take much for Aimee to quest the gloves from her mother, despite their expensive cost. Mika was glad her daughter was interested in trying the sport.

"You've never even ridden a broom before Aimee, and you already want to play Quidditch?" Timmothy asked from where he was now being fitted for his robes. Aimee looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes fierce and her lips taunt.

"Of course I do Timmy! Why don't you want to try it?" She asked sharply, astounding Timmy who tried to save himself.

"Because, you could get hurt! You might fall off your broom, and I bloody hell don't want to fall from a high speed broom fourty feet in the air." Aimee stuck her tongue out at Timmy who rolled his eyes. A ring from the bell hanging above the door caught Aimee's interest and she looked over to see a gaunt-looking man with pale eyes and a slim face, followed by a first year looking boy with tan cheeks and light blonde hair that seriously needed a trimming. "Who's that?" Timmy asked, hovering by Aimee's shoulder. Aimee shrugged and lost interest in the boy by the feeling of her new gloves against the skin of her fingers.

Timmy and Aimee spent the rest of the evening in Diagon Alley with their mothers, gathing the supplies they needed. Timothy purchased a rat with a white coat and a black snout, while Aimee purchased a rather large orange and cream white cat whom in terms of length, head to tail, was tall as she. Aimee already started to spoil the large cat by giving him a bit of her food at the café the company rested at before their final stop: the wand shop.

End comments: So thanks for reading guys. I'd really enjoy some reviews if you have the time. (: Since I'm starting this story during their first year, it'll be probably at least 10 chapters long. Each, if I've got my creative juices flowing, will be at least 3 (Microsoft word) pages long. Short chapters aren't worth a lot in my book unless there's a reason for them. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please come again! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Author: KH3AQUA

Reference: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

Pairint: Aimee Yuuj x Scorpius Malfoy

Rating: T

Summary: This is a second generation fanfiction about the fantabulous Scorpius Malfoy and his endeavors at Hogwarts. S. Malfoy x OC, T, in progress.

Aimee Yuuj's Hair (also Aimee in the future, about 4th year):

.com/albums/nn310/Aquas_Oath/RP%

Aimee could hardly sit still in the car on the way to the train station. Platform seven and a half brought them to the Hogwarts express, in which Aimee gasped at the sight of. As Timmy appeared beside her, he was every bit awed as well, alas, tried to hide it. Aimee, with her trolley, hurried toward the closest door and grinned as a wizard walked by and nodded his hat.

"Ye' boarding Miss?" He asked and Aimee nodded as her father and mother approached, her mother looking teary eyed. Two weeks had flown by and she wasn't excited to see her little girl go. In the last two weeks, she'd given her daughter anything and everything she'd asked for. Even her new hair cut. Now it was cut edgily around her face with banana blonde streaks atop her dark black hair. Grinning, Aimee allowed the man to load her luggage, besides her cat, whom was sitting beside her like a faithful puppy. She'd named the cat Nolan, and he seemed to respond to the name.

"Now honey, make sure you behave yourself. Don't let your curiosity get the best of you, I don't want any bad reports from your professors…" Mrs. Yuuj said as she hugged her seemingly grown up daughter. Aimee nodded as she hugged the woman.

"I won't Mom, I promise I'll behave." Mrs. Yuuj nodded and kissed her daughter's head, patting the colorful hair on her head before the train whistle blew. Aimee quickly hugged her father as Timmy walked up waiting for Aimee to board the train with him. He definitely depended on the girl now, he was sure she'd be his best friend since he didn't know anyone else going to Hogwarts yet.

"Remember, stay out of the Forbidden Forest. You wouldn't want a centaur to trample you missy." He grinned as he hugged her briefly, patting her hair a second time before the girl swiftly jumped up into the doorway. Nolan followed close behind, almost causing Timothy to trip. Timmy had no interest in Aimee's cat, especially after he tried to chase his new rat, Bryson. Aimee waved at her parents from the compartment she and Timmy occupied, calling brisk farewells as the bell rang again and the train , slowly, began to move.

Aimee sat back, her twenty-two pound cat settling across her lap. She grinned vividly, watching Timmy as he pulled Bryson out of the robe of his pocket. Nolan's ears perked as he spotted the rat and Timothy glared.

"If you don't watch him I'm going to set out a trap for your furball." Timmy said in frustration as he dropped Bryson back into his pocket.

"Oh you worry too much Timmy. Nolan isn't going to eat your rodent. He was only playing last week when he chased Bryson." Aimee patted the cat's furry head, causing him to purr and relax against her stomach lazily. The compartment door slid open and the very same boy from the robes shop walked in. He looked a little surprised and a bit astounded at the huge cat sitting on Aimee.

"Uh, could I sit in here? The other compartments are full. I was running a little late and there's really no where left beyond here…" Aimee nodded and pulled her cat over further to her side of the cushion as the boy sat down. "What kind of cat is that?" He asked as he glanced at the largely fluffy cat.

"He's a Maine Coon cat. I know, he's monstrous." Aimee said with a laugh. The pale blonde boy grinned as he patted Nolan's back and Nolan looked back at him with his wide green eyes. "His name is Nolan." Aimee added as Nolan stood and padded over to the boy, laying down beside him and resting his head on the boy's leg. "What's your name?" Aimee asked curiously, glancing the boy over. His dark brown eyes were slightly distant, and his dirty blonde hair had been cut since seeing him at the robe shop.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He said softly, Aimee smiled.

"I'm Aimee Yuuj, and this is Timmy Wilkins. Are you a first year?" She asked quickly. Scorpius waved small like and looked down at Nolan. "Oh don't worry, he likes everyone. Next thing you know he'll be on your lap. I don't mind, the only person he doesn't really like so far is Timmy."A imee laughed, Timmy just sneered. He'd heard of the Malfoy family and wasn't very happy about Scorpius sitting with him and Aimee. But knowing Aimee, he'd get something thrown at him if he had spoken against Scorpius sitting with them. Removing his attention to the world outside the window as it blurred by, he grew distant, leaving Aimee to have Scorpius's full attention.

"Yeah, are you a first year too?" the young Malfoy boy asked curiously, already liking Aimee. It seemed hard not to get along with her… Aimee nodded as Nolan jumped down from Scorpius's leg and sat across the small carpeted ground between the benches of the compartment, making it hard for anyone to move their feet now. (Not that Timmy cared, however, Nolan might.)

"I sure hope I get into Ravenclaw or Slytherin! All the great wizards and witches lately seem to come from Gryffindor…" She paused and suddenly spoke up as one of her gloves fell from her robe pocket. "Do you play Quidditch?" She asked suddenly, to which the sole Malfoy heir nodded.

"Yes, if I could I would have brought my broom to school with me but first years aren't allowed brooms of their own. Are you going to try out for the team?" He asked curiously, looking at the dragon hide glove that'd escaped from her pocket. "I have those same gloves." He said softly and grinned. He couldn't help but feel a slightly growing attraction to the girl. Aimee seemed like someone he could really get along with, and it seemed she didn't know of him or the reputation of his family. It was pleasant, to talk to someone who lacked a form of disgust toward him for his name. That'd caused him to become very defensive around people, and Scorpius even found himself in a few fights back home in London because of his name.

"I've never played it before but I'm dying to try! What's it like?" She asked curiously as she scooted a bit closer, tugging her gloves out of her pocket and showing them to Scorpius.

Scorpius took the gloves and smiled.

"It's a rush, and loads of fun. You'll learn how to ride a broom in class, so then you can try out for the team. First years don't usually make it, but maybe you'll get lucky." Aimee grinned and took the gloves back after Scorpius offered them.

Their conversation developed from all sort of things, like Hogwarts and even some talk of Harry Potter – in which Scorpius was glad to have someone actually listen to his opinion of the whole situation between his father and Harry Potter. In turn, Aimee discovered Scorpius's heritage; something Scorpius wasn't glad to reveal to her for fear of already ruining their friendship. But she took it well, and cared not about his last name. She saw Scorpius, and for the first time in his life, Scorpius confided his feelings toward the Malfoy family in her. It was a whimsical thought, to trust her so much at such an early stage in their friendship, but Scorpius told her with ease – amazed at how cool Aimee was acting about, well, everything.

"So you don't really get along with your father then. What about your mother? Is she snooty as well?" Aimee asked a little brashly, to which Scorpius frowned slightly. That was something he did not like about Aimee, she was a little too outspoken and brash about subjects that required a little sensitivity.

"No…she's not nearly as bad as my father. Sometimes I wonder if he really is my father. But I look just like him, so there's no question about it." Scorpius shrugged and Aimee sighed, patting Nolan, now curled up between her and Scorpius on the cushion.

"Well that's a good thing then. The first part of your statement, not about you wondering if your dad is really your dad." Aimee giggled as Scorpius chuckled softly to himself as well. "You know, I don't think your father is that bad. You came out cool, so your father can't be that bad." Aimee gave him a cheesy thumbs-up while Scorpius shook his head.

"Maybe not. But he sure has done a lot of bad things that I don't like…"

The sudden whistle of the train made Timmy jump, and Aimee laughed as he looked surprised.

"We're about five minutes from the station, thanks for riding the Hogwarts Express! Leave your luggage on the train, it will be in your dorms after supper. First year students, upon exiting, go to the left, all other students head toward the carriages! Have a great year everyone!" The conductor sounded almost as excited as the first years now loudly making a ruckus about the train and Hogwarts and everything in between.

Aimee, Scorpius, and Timmy all dropped into one of the lantern lit boats. The huge castle glowed with night-time lights shining from the windows and down onto the lake as they floated toward their new school.

"Aimee, did you know the Slytherin dorms are all the way in the dungeon? Are you sure you want to be in Slytherin?" Scorpius asked the girl curiously. She turned back toward him from where she sat on the middle plank of the boat and shrugged.

"Why not?" She asked, her voice swimming with optimism. "That'll just make for the scenery!" She laughed and turned toward Timmy as he spoke up.

"You want to be in _Slytherin_?" He asked grotesquely, staring at Aimee in frustration. "Don't you know that's where You-Know-Who came from? Why ever would you want to go somewhere he's been?" Timmy didn't like the idea of Aimee being in the Slytherin house. He saw her as more of a Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor.

"Just because the Dark Lord came from Slytherin, doesn't mean that everyone in the Slytherin house is plotting to take over the wizarding world Timmy." With a frustrated sigh, Aimee stood as the boat landed on the lake shore and hobbled before she jumped off onto the land, the very edge of her new school robe getting wet with the warm lake water as she landed. Timmy gave Scorpius a glare as he too stood and started off with Aimee toward the castle doors.

Timmy walked up behind the two, standing in the crowd as an unknown professor walked up and smiled at the new students.

"Good evening! Right this way, students! The sorting ceremony will begin shortly after everyone else has been seated." Aimee could hardly contain her excitement as the castle doors flew open and the light of the main entry hallway shone on the newly arrived witches and wizards. Aimee's eyes, as well as the majority of the crowd, darted to and fro in order to take in the main hallway. The moving stairwells had everyone gasping and pointing, some students even waving at the paintings and their occupants.

"Whoaaa…" Aimee said softly as she, Timothy and Scorpius came around the corner only to come face to face with a ghost.

"Oh what do we have here! New students, Nevil?" The ghost asked the professor who'd shown the kids into the castle.

"Yeah, a lot of wide eyes, eh?" He asked with a chuckle to which the ghost laughed.

"Well I look forward to meeting you all, I am Sir Nicholas! Good luck with the sorting ceremony, the hat never misplaces a student, so make the most of it!" Sir Nicholas floated backward and through a wall, disappearing as if he'd not been there from the start.

"You'll see quite a few ghosts around here, don't worry though, they aren't out to get you. Except maybe Peeves-" Professor Nevil said with a seemingly unsure tone. "Oh, and I'm professor Longbottom. I ought have said that from the start, but better late than never." He shrugged as he lead the first year students to the Great hall where the moment the doors opened, Aimee grinned instantaneously and forgot all about Scorpius and Timmy, but focused on her new dining room.


End file.
